If Life Were a Movie
by Sunrose22
Summary: In the midst of an intense martial arts tournament, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage spark up a heated rivalry.
1. Chapter 1: Remember My Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, and I'm not making any money off my writing!

If Life Were a Movie

By: Sunrose22

**Chapter 1: You'll Know My Name**

_Australia,_

_5 months 'til Kombat..._

"This is perfect."

Sonya Blade crept along the wooden beam, gripping her glock and watching as a white-haired, bearded man spoke with her arch enemy. Kano had handed the old man the Eye of Shitian, which was Sonya's "official" mission. She had her own motives, namely the terrorist who stole it.

"Ya, I know," Kano drawled. "So when do I get paid?"

The elderly gentleman reached down to his feet and opened a briefcase on the table. All though she couldn't see Kano's eyea, she knew they must be bugged out. There was a lot of hundreds in the case. Kano reached forward, but his accomplice slammed the top.

"Eh, what gives?" Kano demanded.

"We had a deal, remember," Shang remarked."The Eye of Shitian was only half."

"Yeah, yeah, I have to go to that dumb tournament of yours," Kano sat back in his chair. "So, what's so special about that piece of crap?"

"The Eye has many special powers. but it needs the right person to awaken them." Powers? Like magic? Sonya rolled her eyes and stepped forward. One of the beams creaked, but neither man seemed to notice. Just as she went overhead, something happened.

The Eye began to glow.

It was an enchanting pink glow and Sonya's eyed widened. There was something intensely beautiful about the glow. A feeling of awe and a tinge of sadness radiated from the artifact. Something about it sang to her, like her very soul was being lifted into the air. She wanted-no, needed-to be near the artifact. Without thinking, Blade stepped off the beam onto a weak spot in the floor..

CRACK!

The dilapidated floor crumbled beneath her. She fell into the wooden table that held the briefcase while he gun flew out of her hand. Before Kano and his accomplice could react, she jumped up, grabbed the Eye of Shitian, and darted for the door.

"Seize her!" the elderly gentleman shouted. She almost made it out of the room before the man flipped her onto the ground face first. She tried to crane her neck; for an old guy, he was surprisingly strong. He wrenched her arms behind her back and forced her head against the cement.

"Who is this?" he demanded of Kano.

"Her? That's just Anya, this bitch cop who likes to follow me around."

"My name is Sonya," she gasped. "I'm a fuckin' SOLDIER, you ass hole!"

"Whatever."

The old man placed more pressure on her arms, "Shall I take care of her, or will you do the honor?"

"I got this."

"Good."

That was the last think Sonya heard before he stomped on her back, pushing her into darkness.

Sonya awoke with a start, her back screeching at her not to move. Her bleary eyes couldn't make out anything; she knew she was soaked, and a distateful smell filled the room. It was an oddly familiar odor. She tried to place it. It smelled like her '86 Mercury she just sold a month ago. Like... Like... Her eyes snapped open. Gasoline. That stupid car leaked like crazy, and now she was doused in it. The fuzzy feeling faded in a panic.

"Mmmmph!" She tried to scream through cloth. She was sitting alone in the basement, handcuffed to a pipe in a puddle of gas. She struggled. The handcuffs were heavy-duty police issue to her dismay. The pipe was too heavy and too thick to break. She pulled and yanked at her bonds, each moment becoming more frantic.

"Finally awake!" Sonya froze when Kano sauntered into the room. He had a gas can and a cocky grin.

"I was going to execute you gun-style, but after you put my deal with Mr Tsung in jeopardy, I decided a more painful death was in order," He threw more gasoline around Sonya, then with a sneer he poured it over her he was convinced that she was covered from head to toe, he pulled her shirt out and poured the gasoline down into her bra. "Don't want these puppies gettin' any special treatment, eh?"

Sonya tried to take deep breaths, but her heart was pumping erratically. She looked up at Kano. On the list of deaths she feared, burning alive was near the top. Any hope that her men would get there in time went out the window.

_Unless I can distract him._

"Since I'm a gentleman, I'll give you some last words," He ripped the gag out of her mouth. "Well?"

"What do I have to do?"

"What?"

She lowered her head in shame. "What do I have to do to convince you to let me live?"

Kano peered at her wordlessly.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "This isn't a negotiation, whatever you want, you can have it!"

He clicked his tongue. "Whatever I want?"

"Yes," she shouted. "Whatever you want! Please..."

"Suddenly learned your manners? Please and thank-yous now?" He pulled out a matchbox and took a match out. He held it against the scratch pad.

"Yes! God please, Kano, just don't-"

"Anything I want, anything I want... Hmmm, that's a toughie. well, there is this one thing."

"Whatever it is, you can have it!"

"Could you give me something to shovel all the bullshit you're spewing," He laughed. Her face fell. "I'm guessing your team are on the way, because you ain't winnin' any Academy Awards, honey."

"N-no!. I swear!" She screamed as he backed towards the hallway, where he'd ended the trail of gasoline. He looked down at the liquid, held up the match, and in one quick movement, whipped it across the box. Sonya screwed her eyes shut. All though she did fake her begging, terror still welled in her chest. She didn't want to die this way.

TTTTCCH! "Ah man," said Kano at the first failed attempt. "Not fast enough. Let''s try that again."

TTTTCH! "Damn. Too bad I left my lighter."

Sonya groaned.

"Oh well, third times the charm. Here we go!"

TTTTTCH! He held up the flame.

"Freeze, Mother fucker!" Jackson Briggs' voice echoted through the basement. Sonya looked up in relief. Her team had entered from a side door.

Kano merely chuckled. Jax fumed.

"Damn it, Kano, I will shoot your ass!"

"In a room full of gasoline? I think not." He held up the lit match, which flickered in the fumes. "Look around. Your friend here is swimming it it." Jax took a whiff and frowned.

"Shit," he yelled. "Back out guys!" Jax lowered his weapon and stepped forward.. "C'mon, Kano, you don't want to do this."

"On contraire, I want to do this very much."

"I'm gonna put my weapon on the floor. Just put down the match, damn it!"

Kano grinned. "Very, very poor choice in words."

He dropped the match. the trail of gasoline lit up in a flash. Sonya watched in terror as it made its way towards her.

"I guess you got a choice. Miss Anya over here, or me. Take your pick!" Kano guffawed, turned, and ran off down the hall.

"Go after him Jax! Don't worry about mmmmmeeeee!" The fire spread up her boot and onto her pant leg. She shook her limb violently, feeling the elastic start to warp and melt against her burning leg. Jax raced to her side.

"God damn handcuffs!" He shrieked as the fire made its way up to her knee.

"Kano must have it... Oh God, Jax, I can't-fuck!" She screamed in agony. She let out one final sob as her vision faded into death.

"Sonya, baby, come back to me." Sonya opened her eyes. Jax and another team member, Sparky, knelt beside her. He held a fire extinguisher. Sonya looked down at her charred flesh and groaned.

"God, I'm gonna be sick." She felt tears stream down her face. "Fuck.."

"Shhh. Its okay sweetie." Jax pulled her into his chest. "Shhh, its all right. Its gonna be okay. Shhhh." He whispered tenderly and held her as she cried. "Medics are on their way."

"Kano-"

"He got away." Jax whispered, rocking her soothingly. "Its okay. We'll get him later."

"Swear to God?" She whimpered.

"I swear."

"Bastard's gonna learn my name." Sonya muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: That Boy is a Monster

**Hello beauties and beasts! Just a quick update. I have to say, its too bad won't let me post a picture. I have an image of Spongebob with the words "exposition" written on it, and it'd be a perfect description for chapter two. There's going to be some of that in Johnny's first chapter. I tried my hand at some comedy as well, but I'm kind of bad at comedy, so good luck laughing! Aha. Hope you all enjoy! critique, flame, or gush as you see fit! Thanks.**

Chapter 2: That Boy is a Monster

San Diego, California, USA

5 months 'til Kombat

_In entertainment news, pop superstar Melody's has announced that her newest single, "Monster", was written about her ex-boyfriend, actor Johnny Cage. Monster is a scathing song that pulls no punches in regards to the D-list actor. In related news, Poor Johnny has already had a tough year, having lost his bid to uphold his prenuptial agreement in divorce proceedings. Reports state that the jury struck down the contract because of Cage's affair with Melody, and possibly other women. The amount of their settlement has yet to be announced, but sources say that Cage will be shelling out quite the pretty penny..._

Click.

Johnny Cage looked at his agent, Max. The agent sighed. "We're screwed.".

"For the record, I only slept with Melody,." Johnny quipped. "Besides, I thought any publicity is good publicity?"

"Are you kidding me, Johnny? Nobody will touch you. America's Sweetheart just told the whole world you're a womanizing putz." He grunted.

Cage shrugged with a cheeky smile. "This is Hollywood; we're all womanizing putzes. Send it to PR. They'll put a spin on it."

Max shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? We were just about to the deal to do that biopic you were so interested in. Now New Line wants to rescind their offer."

"What? why?"

"They said you're too much of a liability."

Johnny punched the desk. "Are you kidding me? I spent two fuckin' years studying the life of Ruby Mendez, and now I'm a liability because of a talentless lip sync-er?"

"Its not just Melody. You cheated on your wife for God sakes."

Cage winced. "You think I don't know that? I already have that on my conscience without everyone bringing it up," his shoulders sagged. "So what now? Another Ninja Mime sequel."

Max stroked his chin. "That's a start! We'll get back to basics; back to something you can actually do. Ruby isn't right for you; you aren't _that _kind of actor anyhow."

Cage inhaled sharply. "What the hell does that mean?"

Max held his arms up. "Look, Johnny, you've had a couple semi-successful films, but Ruby has Oscar buzz, and they haven't even filmed it yet. You're not an Academy Award-type actor." he sighed. "Just stick to what you're good at."

"What's that, hmmm? I can't do any more martial arts because I 'fake' my moves, I can't do dramas because I'm not Oscar-worthy, and apparently nobody wants me anyhow!" Johnny stood from his chair and stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Johnny? We still have business to-"

"Fuck off. I need a drink." The door slammed behind him.

And drink he did.

And he drank.

And he drank.

And he... You get the idea.

Vodka usually made him bitter, and tonight was no exception. He sat in a corner table and tried to decide what pissed him off more: his ex-girlfriend, his ex-wife, or his agent.

He shook his head. Melody was high-maintenance and bitchy, plus she had aired their dirty laundry all over the tabloids; but, he couldn't truly hate her. After all, he was the one who lied, humped, and dumped the pretty redhead. Promising that woman the moon, the sun, and his last name was his first mistake. If he were in her hormonal, womanly high heels he would write the damn song too!

And Max. God, Max. Johnny claimed to value the most brutal truths over the sweetest lies, yet he freaked out on Max when he spoke the harsh reality. Max-a-million, who literally lost money every hour he spent with the struggling actor. How could Cage hate a man who stayed loyal to Johnny when everyone else, including Sheila, abandoned him?

That left Sheila. Sure, she was an uber-bitchy, backstabbing, cheating, lying skank-whore, who took his house, his dog, and his beloved designer sunglasses collection-but he couldn't hate her either.

Oh wait, yes he could.

Cage seethed for another half hour, taking shot after shot of vodka. In his alcohol-inhibited mind, Sheila went from an ex-wife to a roaring she-devil. He thought about his beloved pool he had installed at the house just eleven months before the divorce, which he'd never swim in. He thought about their pug, Pork Chop, who would never lick his face to wake him up. Then he reminisced about his designer, custom-made sunglasses. Ohhh Sheila was very vindictive when she took them. Johnny would happily forget the pool, the house, and the dog (who likes getting licked in the face, anyhow?), but he seethed when he thought about his most prized possessions. The shades were his babies, and now they were probably stuck in the broom closet and Sheila only took them out to clean them with sandpaper, laughing maliciously over her victory.

_She took 'em just to make me squirm. I should go steal them back._

_Ha! That's ridiculous! She's changed the locks by now._

_,,,,Of course, there's always the bathroom window-she never locks that one..._

"Hey, you're that actor guy," Cage wrinkled his nose at the man's rancid breath. "What'cha in for?"

Johnny slumped on the bench, looked straight at the cell bars, and remained silent.

"Ahhh, c'mon, don't be like that," his drunk cellmate urged. "We all share. I drove my Durango into a fire hydrant comin' home from the bar! Funny shit. Too bad its my third DUI."

The guy was getting into the actor's face. His yellow teeth leered at Cage. "C'mon, man, I need a good laugh before I go to county. What did you do?"

Cage groaned and relented. "Its a long story, but I broke into my ex-wife's house, set her kitchen on fire, and assaulted her new boyfriend."

"Damn! My maaan!" the drunk put his hand up. "That's how you treat them ho's! Gimme a five!"

"Thanks." Johnny high-fived the drunk. He considered telling his cellmate that it was all an accident: he was using his lighter to look for his sunglasses in the dark, and mistakenly dropped it on the mail when a man named Richard startled him. Johnny thought the mysterious man was another burglar. He hated his ex-wfife, but not enough to let someone rape and/or kill her, so he kicked the crap out of the tall, muscular, goateed douche. It wasn't until the smoke detectors went off-and the cops showed up-that Cage found out that Richard was Sheila's new man candy. By then, Johnny was screwed.

However, Cage left the "accident" part out. He needed street cred. Inmates had to to look tough to avoid getting corn-holed,. Perhaps if he ended up in the big house, he could say he killed Richard. Then a prison gang might accept him..."

The bum peered at Cage like he head Johnny's thoughts. His voice became considerably deeper. "Don't worry. Johnathan, you'll be just fine."

"Breaking and entering, assault, arson, and robbery? Doesn't sound fine to me."

"Let's just say that I know your destiny, and it doesn't end in prison," His eyes flashed white, and before Johnny's eyes, he disappeared. Cage jumped up, startled. Before he could process anything, however, a door opened.

"Johnathan Carlson, you made bail," the officer looked into the cell and raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't know where he went, I swear." Johnny yelped.

"Where who went?" the guard demanded.

"That drunk guy-"

The guard looked at his clipboard. "What drunk guy? You've been the only person in here all night." he peered at Cage. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk to somebody?"

Johnny shook his head. The guard seemed hesitant, but he let It slide. Johnny followed him out to the station, where he found Max."

"Max-a-million!" Johnny gave his agent a hug. "thank God! I think I'm the Twilight Zone!"

Max swept his hand through his hair. "Well, things are about to get weirder. Shiela's in the car; she wants to talk to you."


End file.
